


The Graveyard

by Markuse88



Series: Markuse88 Inktober 2019 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Pre-Slash, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 05:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20860664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markuse88/pseuds/Markuse88
Summary: Picks up from the season 14 finale. Separated from  Sam and Castiel, Dean makes his way through the cemetery, fighting to get back to his family.





	The Graveyard

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the 2019 Inktober list. The prompt is Mindless. This is self-edited so all mistakes are mine. Beta-read for content by the amazing Cowandcalf. I would love to hear your thoughts and I hope you enjoy.

Dean ran. Ran and fought. His body ached and his hand was beginning to go numb from his grip on the iron fence post. He couldn’t rest though, couldn’t stop. If he stopped he’d start to think. If he started thinking he would fall apart.

He had to keep going. Had to keep moving. Anything that crossed his path got stabbed or bashed. The ghosts were thinning out, disappearing to choicer hunting grounds once they realized that he, Sam and Cas were the only people around that weren’t decomposing.

Sam and CAS…he had lost them, NO, he had lost _sight_ of them. That’s all. Chuck’s ghost and zombie army had swarmed them and despite fighting back to back to back they had been pulled apart.

The ghosts were easy, a swing of the iron posts through them and they faded out. The zombies were harder stabbing or bashing the slowed them down but they still kept coming. They realized fast that severing the head was the only to put them down. Chuck must have reanimated the whole damn graveyard, for every one they put down two more took its place, crowding over the fallen monster in a mindless press toward the three of them.

They were three of the best hunters in the world though and for a while they had managed to stay close stay together. Then a fresh wave of ghosts had cropped up. A handful of them blitzed in between them and before any of them could act they were being thrown in different directions.

Dean had long since shouted himself hoarse calling out to them as he hacked and slashed through the hoard with mindless, reckless abandon but to no avail. If they heard him they couldn’t answer and if they couldn’t hear him they were just too far away. That was all it was. Just distance.

Dean ripped the iron spike out of the chest of what had once been a middle aged man before using it to lop off the head. He had managed to put some distance between him and the main body of the hoard of zombies but he knew they were closing back in, he could hear them, and so he kept moving. He’d been trying to get back to the Impala. It was plan the three of them had agreed on a long time ago. If they got separated they met back at the car. Sam and Cas would remember and be there waiting for him. He knew it. He just had to get there. Everything looked the fucking same though. Graves, mostly upturned, and small copses of trees.

Dean was just exiting one such group when he saw the small mausoleum. It wasn’t the Impala but the way he was going and the speed the zombies were catching up to him…he needed to regroup. Maybe if he could get there fast and unseen they’d pass him by. They didn’t seem to be as coherent as the revenants they had faced in the past. These were just violent husks, shells. Thankfully they didn’t seem hungry for brains for either.

Dean checked the area before making a mad dash to the mausoleum. He reached without problems but quickly found the door wouldn’t budge. Trying to be quite Dean set his shoulder against the doors and pushed as hard as he could. The doors gave but didn’t open. Hearing the ruckus of the horde getting closer Dean reared back and started kicking where the doors met in the middle. On the third kick whatever was holding the doors closed finally gave way and Dean dashed inside. Before he could turn to close the doors he was being thrown off to the side.

Slamming into the wall dazed him and he dropped his iron post before he could make a move to find it he was being grabbed and hoisted up. The world was still spinning so Dean struggled and struck out blindly again and again. Whatever was holding him was strong though.

Suddenly a hand grabbed at the back of his head and heat flared through his body as the pain faded away.

“Dean, Dean can you hear you hear? I’m sorry. I didn’t realize it was you. It’s dark and we’ve been running and trying to find you. I’m sorry. I think I gave you a concussion but I’ve healed it.” Cas spoke in a quite rush, one hand still cradling his head.

Cas…CAS…Dean’s eyes snapped open and took in the angels stricken face. Cas was banged up but otherwise looked ok and Dean couldn’t help it, he grabbed the other man and pulled him into a tight hug. Cas squeezed him back just as fiercely and Dean was sure he didn’t imagine the faint press of lips against neck. Dean turned his head slightly and repeated the gesture. Cas held on tighter.

A large hand gripped his shoulder and Dean looked up to find Sammy with a bruise on one cheek and a cut on his forehead looking at him with a small smile. Dean let go of Cas with one hand and pulled Sam in. Sam’s arms went around both of them in a group hug.

Dean didn’t want to but after a minute he pulled back and asked the two of them what happened.

“Like you we were thrown in different directions, “Sam explained as Cas went to reseal the doors, “Like you I guess we fought through the zombies, trying to make it to the Impala, somehow though we both ended up here. I was here first and Cas turned up a few minutes later. We…we didn’t what had happened to you. When you burst in we were trying to decide whether or not to come look for you or go for the car.”

“I wanted to come look for you but Sam said you would be heading for the Impala.” Cas chimed in as he came back.

“I was…I tried to get back to you guys but there was too many. I was heading for the car, hoping to find you two there. When I saw this place I thought I could lay low for a minute first.” Dean explained and the other two nodded.

Before they could say anything else the doors started to tremble as they were beat on from the outside. Dean grabbed his fallen post and the three of them moved to the center of the room.

“Those doors aren’t going to hold for long. Is there a back way out of this place?” Dean asked but the others shook their heads.

“I could try to make one…” Cas offered but didn’t look to sure of himself. Dean knew that Cas’s Grace limited and he had problem used a good amount to fix Dean’s concussion.

Dean and Sam shared a look and silently agreed.

“No…save your strength. We might needed it for something else.” Dean replied as the doors began to buckle.

“We fight. The doors will slow the flow. Aim for the heads. We’re inside so we stay together.” Dean spoke a lot more confidently than he felt.

Sam and Cas looked at him and nodded in agreement before the doors were thrown open. The zombies poured in like cockroaches, scrambling and tumbling over one another in their haste to get to them.

The three of them fought, stabbing, hacking and slashing but more just kept coming. Relentless and mindless. Slowly the three of them were pushed back until their backs were to the wall.

“Dean,” Cas called over the dull roar of battle and bodies, “Dean I’m sorry…” Dean’s eyes found Cas, he was still fighting but was starting slow, the constant flow of the undead was taking its toll on the angel. Dean found Sammy on his other side and saw he wasn’t in much better shape.

For the first time in a long time Dean felt like this might be the real end. No more chances. No more loop holes. He wanted to reach out to the two of them and pull them in close, into another hug, but Dean wasn’t ready to give up yet. Squaring his shoulder doubled his efforts. If he was going down he was going down swinging.

The three of them didn’t gain much ground but the fallen bodies piled up and slowed the advance of the horde and Sam and Cas rallied on either side of him. For an instant Dean let himself hope they were gonna get through it. He turned to Cas, smiling, and the second his eyes found him Dean felt himself being thrown backward, again. He hit the stone wall hard and the world went black with the sound of Cas and Sam calling out to him.

***  
“You three just had to go and piss off God didn’t you?” Dean’s eyes snapped open at the voice and he found himself looking at the ceiling of the War Room of the Bunker for a minute before Sam and Cas moved into his line of sight.

The pair helped him to his feet as Billie stepped out of the shadows. She wasn’t alone either. Behind her stood Jack. He dressed in the same clothes he had been wearing when Chuck smote him but the blank expression he had been wearing the last few weeks was replaced with a look of anguish with tears streaming down his face.

“Are we dead?” Sam asked, snapping him out of his thoughts.

“No,” Billie replied calmly, “Not yet at least. We need to talk.”

**Author's Note:**

> This story may or may not be expanded at a later date.  
If you are interested, for this, I feel like Billie sprung Jack from the Empty and restored his soul. That's why he is crying and distraught, because of everything that he did/that happened while he was soulless/soul-lite.  
Find me on tumblr at https://mcdannoangelwolf.tumblr.com/


End file.
